Friday's Child
by DancingWithPeacocks
Summary: When Jim Kirk is turned into a little kid all of the Enterprise feels it, especially Bones. Kirk/Bones
1. Chapter 1

Title: Friday's Child

Author: Solarbaby

Rating: T

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot.

Words: Approx 400

Summary: When Jim Kirk is turned into a little kid all of the Enterprise feels it, especially Bones.

Notes: Just a bunch of drabbles revolving around kid!Kirk. Not sure where it will go or how it will end.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Friday's Child_

Doctor Leonard McCoy had no idea what the hell just happened.

One minute he was standing there with Jim, who was waiting to be beamed down to the planet while Scotty worked on some last minute upgrades to the system. The next thing he knew, there was a bright flash of light and he was thrown halfway across the room.

He quickly scrambled back to his feet, seeing the others do the same. Everyone seemed okay, if a little startled. Except…

"Where's the captain?"

McCoy hurried over to where Jim had been standing moments before only to find a blonde little boy, no older than five, staring back at him.

"Damn it, Scotty!"

"I can fix this!"

_The Naked Time_

"No! I don't wanna!"

Bones tried very, very hard not to let amusement overtake annoyance. But he knew he was failing miserably. The five year old James Kirk was just too adorable, all blonde haired and big bright blue eyes. And as cute as it was, it was also vaguely creepy considering he had woken up that morning in the arms of the grown-up version.

Jim just pouted, sitting naked and cross-legged on the floor of the bathroom while the shower ran. Starfleet bathrooms weren't equipped for children so he had to make do.

Giving a sigh, he rubbed his eyes and leaned his head back against the counter. When he turned back he did a double take.

Jim was gone.

"Damn it, Jim!"

_A Private Little War_

The last thing that Uhura expected when she exited the bridge was to see a blue and yellow blur disappear behind her. Moments later, Spock appeared from around the corner and she sent him a small grin. His annoyed expression softened when he saw her. "What's wrong?"

"It seems our young captain somehow got into the programming for the replicator. Now it gives nothing but ice cream and macaroni and Mr. Scott has no idea how to fix it."

She just barely managed to cover up the snicker.

"I like ice cream!"

Uhura turned to see the five year old peering out from around a corner. Then his eyes widened and he disappeared back around it with a squeal. She turned back around as an adult sized blur shot past her.

"Get back here, Jim!"


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Friday's Child

Author: Solarbaby614

Rating: T

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot.

Words: Approx 1200

Summary: When Jim Kirk is turned into a little kid all of the Enterprise feels it, especially Bones.

Notes: This came out much more angsty than I had originally planned. But maybe next time? This was originally intended to be written for the star_trek100 but I had over shot all three of these by more words than is probably allowed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Numbers _

Five.

He was five.

But he wasn't.

Bones was sitting at the desk in his room, intent on working on his paperwork. His Bones, but not his Bones at the same time because he, Jim, wasn't who he was supposed to be. Therefore, Bones wasn't either. Logic right?

Because he was five.

But that wasn't right was it?

He leaned back on the bed and counted the tiles on the ceiling once again, trying to be quiet for Bones.

Jim could remember being twelve and stealing his step-father's car but it wasn't really his step-father's car. It was his birth father's and Frank had wanted to sell it. He wouldn't let that happen and he really hadn't meant to drive it over a cliff. But it kept it away from Frank who had been so angry…

The memory faded back into obscurity as fast as it came no matter how hard Jim tried to keep a hold of it.

He sighed and settled back into counting.

Bones wasn't five and neither was Spock and he knew that wasn't right. Even Chekov was older than him and that was wrong in so many ways but he didn't know why.

He groaned, ignoring the look Bones sent him. Bones had a daughter. She wasn't five either.

Jim was five.

The numbers just kept confusing him. So much just about it wasn't right.

…

Three-hundred and eighty-seven tiles.

But that wasn't what was important.

That was just a number.

_Planet_

"Ooooo…."

Bones smiled over at Jim, who was plastered to the window, gazing down at the planet below. He didn't blame him. The mixes of blue, purple, red and green gave the inhabitable planet an iridescent effect.

If he had known that this was all it would take to get Jim to stay still for more than two seconds he would have pulled up the planet on a PADD days ago. Luckily, they were going to stay at the space station for a few more days at least. It would give him time to finish up some paperwork.

He was so engrossed in his work that he never noticed Jim disappear.

It was close to beta shift when McCoy finally looked up and noticed that Jim was no longer gazing out the window. He glanced around the room, half expecting to find Jim once again riffling through Bones' stuff or playing with a replicator again or even crashed out on his bed.

But he was nowhere to be found.

He was up and out the door, worrying what the kid could have gotten into when he wasn't being watched. As much as his grown self could take care of himself, even if he didn't have the sense the good lord promised a turkey sometimes, the little kid version was pretty helpless, no matter how precocious he was.

Good God, he hoped Jim hadn't snuck off to the space station. There was no telling just how much trouble he could get into there.

"—making myself scarce."

The familiar voice drifted from the open doorway of Sulu's hydroponics garden. He froze, before spinning around and peering into the room. It was hard to see through all the dense foliage but he could just make out Jim setting on the bench next to one of the rooms overly large windows. He could see a blue shirt through some red leaves.

"I do not believe that is necessarily true."

Jim sent Spock a look like he was wondering just how bright the Vulcan really was. "I'm five, not stupid." He sighed, wrapping his arms around his legs and pulling them to his chest and turning back to look out the window. "I'm irritating to be around. I'm loud and obnoxious and don't listen very well."

Spock moved into view, looking extremely uncomfortable about all this but still sitting beside Jim on the bench. "Did someone call you this?"

"Yes," was Jim's immediately reply and McCoy's grip tightened on the doorframe, wanting to turn around and hunt down this person and make sure they never spoke to Jim that way again. It wasn't completely obvious, but from the look in Spock's eyes and the way that he stiffened it seemed the Vulcan felt the same way.

"Wait." Jim shook his head burying a hand in his hair. "No, they didn't. At least," there was confusion obvious on his face, "I don't think so."

"I don't believe I understand."

"Me either." Jim rested his forehead against the glass. "Sometimes it's like I remember something and it's so clear and then the next second it's gone."

"Mr. Scott said that might occur. You're mind isn't equipped to process all of your memories."

"I know," Jim replied, starting to sound frustrated and a little annoyed. "I was there. I just… I can remember this one thing clearly. There's this man and he's angry. Then he throws something and there's glass everywhere and it hurts…" He shook his head again. "I don't know what I'm saying."

Bones cleared his throat, stepping into view.

Jim jerked, immediately looking guilty. "I thought you were working."

He shook his head. "It's nothing that won't wait."

"I just…"

Spock seemed where between relieved and concerned, rising to his feet. "I believe I will leave you two alone." As he passed McCoy in the doorway he sent a look his way, which he read clearly. Spock was just as concerned for Jim as he was.

"Why don't we go grab some lunch?"

"Really?" Jim perked up at the idea, no longer looking so morose, though still looking slightly guilty.

Bones nodded.

"Cool!" Jim bounced out of his seat and tramped through the foliage. Sulu was going to kill him. "You think they have macaroni?"

Picking an errant leaf out of the blonde's hair, he just laughed.

_Games_

"Play with me."

Bones didn't even glance up from where he was working on a PADD. It would only encourage him.

"Bones…"

How the hell is it even possible that Jim could be even more adorable as a kid. It wasn't just natural. McCoy pitied whoever had watched him as a child the first time around.

"Bones…" Jim's voice trailed off into a pathetic whine.

"Fine. What do you want to play?"

Jim seemed surprised by this, obviously expecting more of a fight about it. If he didn't know better he would have thought that Jim looked disappointed. Then his expression light up, grinning from ear to ear, delighted and somewhat stunned.

For a brief moment, Bones wanted to hunt down anyone who had every hurt the kid.

"Um…" A thoughtful expression crossed Jim's face, tapping his bottom lip with a finger. "How about… hide and seek? Or not?" He replied at Bones' stern look.

Jim chewed on his bottom lip for a few moments. "Um…"

"How about chess?"

The blonde grinned, nodding enthusiastically. "Yeah! I played with Spock a few times. He won't play with me anymore."

"Why?"

Jim shrugged, jumping up and tugging on him to start moving.

The innocent look on Jim's face didn't fool him for a bit.


End file.
